Inheritance
by krissykk1618
Summary: It has been two years since the Great Thaw. Hans and Anna are now happily married and expecting their first child. But after the birth, Anna discovers something about her child that fills her heart with joy. However, when Hans finds out, the childs life may be in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_"And it is with a joyful heart I announce that the Queen and I are expecting our first child"_. The crowd below boomed with excited cheers and well-wishes as Hans, King of Arendale retreated from the balcony. His wife, and Queen of Arendale, Anna appeared at his side. "_That was amazing Hans. I'm sorry I couldn't announce it with you, but I just wasn't feeling up to it today"_ she said, clutching her rounded belly. Hans took her in his arms and replied, _"Don't worry about it. Your job is taking care of our baby"_. He placed his hands over hers, and they embraced as a soft warm breeze swept through the palace.

It had been two years since the Great Thaw. After Hans saved Anna from freezing to death, they both went looking for Elsa. The Snow Queen was elated that her sister survived, but was still consumed with self-hatred because she had almost killed Anna again, and had unleashed an eternal winter over Arendale. Anna showed Elsa that love could heal anything, and convinced Elsa to return. Elsa was able to control her powers, and released the icy grip on the kingdom. With peace and harmony restored, Elsa gave her blessing on Anna and Hans's marriage. For two years everything was peaceful. However, as fall faded into winter, Queen Elsa suddenly became ill, and soon after, passed away. Anna was stricken with grief at the loss of her sister. For months she was inconsolable. But when spring came around again, Anna's grief began to wane. She began doing the things she loved again, and was healing. In the early summer, she and Hans took their rightful places as King and Queen of Arendale. It was with a heavy heart that Anna took her sister's place, however, when autumn came to pass, she and Hans were thrilled to learn that they were expecting their first child.

_"__Lovely day isn't it miss",_ Anna's maid, Olina remarked as she helped Anna prepare for the day. Beautiful March sunshine filled Anna's room, covering everything in a soft glow. _"Yes, it is beautiful"_ Anna replied, letting the sunlight warm her body. Olina helped the queen into her gown, and tied the sash. _"Is there anything else I can do for you miss?"_ Olina. Anna smiled and replied, _"Thank you Olina, I'm fine". _Olina bowed slightly, then left the room. Anna sighed, and leaned against her bed. She hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights, and the exhaustion was getting to her. A knock at the door made Anna look up, _"Who is it?"_ she called. _"It's me, how are you feeling?"_ Hans said, opening the door and walking over to the bed. Anna smiled, and replied, _"I'm fine"_. Hans took her face in his hands, his smile disappearing when he noticed the dark circles around Anna's eyes. _"Are you sure?"_ he said softly. _"I'm alright, really"_ she said, removing his hands, and walking slowly to the end of the bed. _"Well maybe a nice walk will help, what do you think?"_ Hans said. _"That sounds gre..Ahhhhh!"_ Anna yelled, clutching her stomach, and crumpling to the floor. Hans rushed over and took her in his arms, _"Anna, what's wrong!?"_ he exclaimed. Anna cringed in pain and replied _"It was just a sharp kick, thats all"_. Hans helped her to her feet. _"I'm ok now. A walk sounds good"_.


	2. Chapter 2

After a light breakfast, Hans and Anna walked slowly through the gardens. Ever since the great Thaw, each spring and summer that had passed seemed more vibrant and beautiful than the past years. Hundreds of colorful flowers decorated the back garden. Delicate petals tickled their legs as they brushed past them, and a sweet aroma blanketed the warm spring air. As the couple stopped at a bench and sat down, Anna took a deep breath and sighed happily. "_Thank you darling, this is just what I needed"_. Hans smiled softly, and held her close. Anna gasped softly, and looked down. "_What is it?_' Hans asked. Anna grinned, took his hand, and placed it on her stomach. The confused look on his face melted away when he felt a soft kick, and then another. Hans looked into his wife's eyes, and an excited smile appeared on his face. He kissed Anna's cheek softly, and rested his head upon hers. "_I never thought I could be this happy"_, he said quietly. Anna placed her hand on his, and they sat, watching brightly colored butterflies hop from flower to flower, drinking in the sweet nectar of spring.

As the sun faded in the sky, and the horizon became an explosion of pinks, oranges and yellows, the castle was quieting down for the night. Anna stood in the bedroom she and Hans shared, getting ready for bed. Her husband hadn't come yet. He was called away to attend to an important matter of state, and would probably be back late. As she tightened the belt to her dressing gown, she drew a peaceful breath. She and Hans had had an incredible day. After their walk in the garden, they had retired to the library, and had told each other stories, while eating different varieties of succulent fruit. Anna climbed into bed as the moon started to rise in the sky. She lay her head on the soft pillow, and in a moment her eyes closed.

A light noise woke Anna and she slowly opened her eyes. A figure exited the washroom, and approached the bed. Hans lightly kissed Anna's head as he lay down beside her. Anna waited until the even breathing told her that her husband was sound asleep, and she left the bed. She walked over to the window, pulled back the curtain, and gazed outside. The moon had begun setting, suggesting it was sometime after midnight. A quiet calm surrounded her. She unconsciously placed a hand on her large belly. After a moment, there was a soft kick. Anna smiled, but as a sharp kick followed, she gritted her teeth. "_I know my little one", _she whispered, as to not wake her husband_, "It's almost time". _As she gazed back out the window, her smile vanished. Anna let the curtain fall, and walked back to the bed.


End file.
